


Crossed Daggers

by Izzy_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dungeon, Gangbang, Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Prime/pseuds/Izzy_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless, Nori goes to a Crossed Daggers event hoping to find some relief and a little fun.  What he finds instead will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late.  Nori had worked through supper and far into the night, mapping out all the bits of information his network of spies had brought him about a rumored insurgency, and he was feeling restless.

It had been seven months since Dain was crowned King Under the Mountain, and finally the fledgling security network was beginning to pay off.  Nori had been able to provide the Watch with enough information to take out a planned assassination of Balin, Lord Under the Mountain, just last week.  Now he was gathering evidence of a more widespread, well-planned threat to the King himself, but he was finding that he had trouble concentrating.

He knew why, of course.  One of his agents had brought him a copy of the invitation a few days ago, and the itching under his skin had started then.

Nori unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and took out the invitation.  It was made of the finest parchment, gilt-edged; he doubted this was an affair for the richest only, but certainly it was catering to them.

The invitation said little enough, just the place and the time, but the stylized image was familiar: two daggers, crossed, one red and one black.  Nori had been to events like this back in the Blue Mountains.  It would be a lavish affair, no doubt; probably even more elaborate than the ones back home.  These parties catered to dwarves with unusual tastes in bedsport.

Nori, whose tastes in and out of the bedroom could generously be described as unconventional, wished he could go.  Back in the Blue Mountains, it would have been easy.  These events were off-limits for the law; if a Watchman or a King’s Guardsman saw him there, they could not arrest him.

But now that he was working for the King, and lay claim to riches untold, it was actually more difficult for him to go to such an affair.  If somebody recognized him, there would be whispers.  There might even be blackmail threats.  Nori couldn’t risk it.

But damn it, he _wished_ he could.  He’d not had anyone in his bed in ages, and it had been even longer since he’d had the opportunity to indulge in any of the more uncommon delights that would be on display tonight.  Just across the city, there was a feast for his senses, and it might serve to get him through the restlessness that kept eating at him.  A large part of him was tempted to turn his back on the King and on his riches, to return to a mostly-happy life of thieving where he could fuck anyone he wanted and never had to answer to anyone.  Who would ever have thought that being rich beyond his wildest dreams would come with chains?

He could take a lover; there was no shortage of people who were much more willing to give him a second look now that he was a hero and rich beyond the counting of it.  But finding a lover who would be willing to give him the control he craved from time to time, that would be harder.  He was much more likely to find such a person at a Crossed Daggers event – but he couldn’t be seen at a Crossed Daggers event.

Still, he knew he would regret it if he didn’t go.  The itching under his skin had gotten worse lately, and the only reason he hadn’t visited a whorehouse was because he was just as vulnerable to blackmail there.

He could go masked.  It wasn’t even unusual, and if he took his hair out of its distinctive peaks it was likely no one would recognize him.  He might even be able to satisfy some of his cravings there, or at least watch.

Nori was out of his chair before he’d even made the conscious decision to take the risk.  Half an hour later, suitably disguised and masked, he presented his invitation at the door of a very wealthy merchant and was allowed inside.

 

* * *

 

There were a lot of dwarves inside.  Nori had never seen this many people at a Crossed Daggers gathering in the Blue Mountains, and the atmosphere had never been so celebratory before.  Everywhere he looked, there was a feast for the eyes.  He wandered from room to room, taking in the demonstrations, leisurely stroking his half-hard cock through his trousers.

In one room, a matronly Firebeard was demonstrating elaborate knotwork on a thin dwarf with dark hair and a long cock.  Audience members tried their hands at replicating the twists and turns of rope, and if they did it well they were rewarded with the opportunity to fuck the lad.  In the next room, a massive Blacklock flogged his husband for the crowd with exquisite and painful care.  Nori admired the welts raised on the quivering back and buttocks, but didn’t stay for long.  He liked painplay well enough, but watching it often bored him; he preferred to be the one inflicting the pain.

He bypassed the forge where a small group was gathered to watch a branding; he didn’t like permanent marks, and avoided anything that came too close to torture.  He’d been on the wrong side of the law enough to dislike tattoos or scars or any other marks that could make him more readily recognizable.

The Whores’ Guild had several rooms, and Nori considered slaking his thirst there, but he wanted to explore more first.

Suspension bondage: boring except for the person suspended.  Pass.

Nori strolled past a young dwarf strapped to a T-beam with a collar on his neck.  He had wicked-looking clips on his nipples, weighted down with heavy ball bearings.  There was a strip of leather around his hard, leaking cock, and more ball bearings weighting down his stones.  That was more like it.

The youth’s eyes were dilated with pleasure-pain, and he was breathing hard.  Nori glanced around.  Ah, there was his master.  The man was stripped to his waist and had his hand in his trousers, lazily stripping his cock while his sub panted.  At Nori’s raised eyebrow, he nodded permission.

Nori stepped in close, and heard the youth’s breathing change.  He drifted his fingers over the ruby lips, and was pleased when the lad opened his mouth with a moan and sucked the fingers inside.  The sub sucked furiously, his practiced tongue promising delight if Nori could just get his cock inside.  Which, he was sure, would not be allowed.

Nori withdrew his fingers with a chuckle.  “Cheeky,” he admonished, and the dwarf moaned at the loss, his eyes begging first Nori and then his master for more.  Nori tugged on the ball bearings clipped to his tits, and his cock jumped at the helpless, broken sound the youth made.

“Beautiful,” he said, teasing the sub’s leaking phallus with one hand for a few strokes, enjoying the moans and shudders that resulted.  To the dwarf’s obvious disappointment, though, that was all he got.  Nori nodded his respects to the youth’s master and moved on.  That was too close to perfection, and he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to sink balls-deep in someone else’s sub.  There was no use torturing himself.

He drifted on.  A large crowd had gathered around a young, stout dwarf who was bent over a chair.  One by one, they lined up to take either his mouth or his rear.  The dwarf had evidently been at it for some time and was beginning to tire, but he had not yet called a halt to the proceedings, and Nori enjoyed watching for some time.  Fire uncurled in his groin when a dwarf with a thick, short cock strode up behind the kneeling dwarf and pushed inside with no warning.  The girth of the cock was clearly unexpected and uncomfortable, and the dwarf squealed.  It was the tears in his eyes that had Nori reaching into his trousers to fondle his stones.  He loved bringing his partners to the point of tears.

The dwarf with the thick cock grunted and spilled, and another dwarf took his place.  Nori had just about made up his mind to spend himself here when the kneeling dwarf gave the signal to stop, and one of the attendants came forward to shoo away the watchers and lead the dwarf off somewhere to recover.  Oh well.

In the next room, there was a reversed scene: a dwarf with the biggest cock that Nori had ever seen was fucking volunteers from the crowd.  He seemed completely uninterested in coming, for Nori watched him plough four men and a woman without so much as a grunt.

Next, he watched a mistress open up her sub with progressively larger and larger dildos, until the sub was sobbing and screaming.  It would have been perfect except that the sub was also a woman, and Nori had a distaste for female submissives.  It wasn’t rational – he liked fucking women just as well as he liked fucking men – but he didn’t like to see women cry.  He found himself relieved when she gave her signal, and watched her mistress curl around her and praise her for her bravery and strength.  It was a private moment he was intruding on, though, so he moved on.

He stayed out of the dungeon room, where there would be bloodplay and signals would not be honored.  Not his scene.

A pet on a leash nosed at him, looking hopeful, and was chastised by his owner.  Nori grinned and scratched the dwarf behind the ears.  “Greedy thing,” he scolded, and felt a shiver of lust go through him when the pup yelped, having just been spanked by his owner.

“Apologies,” the owner said ruefully.  “He’s still in training.”

“I can see he’ll be quite a prize when you’ve broken him in,” Nori said, smoothing a hand over the dwarf’s hair.  The pet nuzzled at his cock, whining.

She laughed.  “Now you’re just encouraging him.”

Nori grinned and moved on, his cock hardening even further to hear another slap and a scolding behind him.

Near a busy doorway, he caught sight of a table with a dwarf bent over it, arms bound behind his back.  His ass was in the air, but the attendant standing next to him seemed to be turning dwarves away.  When he came closer, he saw why.

“You can take his mouth,” she said to a grumbling dwarf with blond hair, “or you can fuck him with the dildo.”  The dwarf chose the mouth.

Nori looked at the flared base of the heavy dildo.  It looked to be solid metal, and when he moved it a bit, fucking the greased hole gently, his suspicion was confirmed.  A dildo that heavy would be hard to take for very long.

“How long has he been here?” he asked the attendant, his fingers still pushing and pulling the phallus back and forth, absently pleased at the pained grunts of pleasure he heard.

“A few hours,” she told him.

Nori turned to look at the sub, impressed.  But he found instead that the man was wearing a hood, and his throat was just now stuffed with the grumbling dwarf’s cock.

The blond dwarf had stopped grumbling, and was fucking the sub’s throat with a violence that made Nori wince.  The sub seemed to be able to take it, though, for he gave no signal in spite of the tension in his back.  Nori rubbed his shoulders soothingly, and continued to fuck him with the dildo.

Soon enough, the dwarf spent in the sub’s mouth, and the sub coughed and sputtered, half-choked.  Nori bit back a snarl when the blond dwarf slapped the sub’s ass happily and walked away, not even offering a drink of water.  There was using someone, and there was _using_ someone, and what he’d just done was both bad manners and unforgivable as far as Nori was concerned.  When he turned back, he saw the attendant helping the dwarf to sip some water, and felt better.

When she’d taken away the water, Nori adjusted the angle of the dildo just slightly, and was pleased when the sub moaned.

“You must really be hurting by this time of night,” Nori murmured.  “A dildo that heavy – are you regretting choosing it?”

The sub shook his head, then gasped when Nori punctuated his stroking with a sharp jab.

“Would you like my cock?” he asked, using his other hand to fondle the perfect ass cheeks.

The dwarf nodded, and Nori was about to pull out the dildo and replace it with his cock when the attendant touched his arm.  She shook her head and nodded toward the other end of the sub’s body.

Right.  The dwarf had only given permission for his mouth to be used.  Nori had meant his ass when he asked, but his mouth would be just as nice.

It was indeed.  Nori sighed as he slid into the warm, wet furnace of the sub’s mouth.  It was perfection.

And oh, the other dwarf was _good_ at this.  Nori had never had such a nice blowjob from an amateur before.  Perfect suction, questing tongue, give and take – and when the head of Nori’s cock nudged the back of the sub’s throat, he tilted back just enough to let Nori slide another inch or two in, and _swallowed._

Nori stayed very still, as the dwarf swallowed again and again around him, and then, Mahal above, _began to hum._

Nori cursed as his climax was torn from him unexpectedly.  He rode out the waves of pleasure and withdrew regretfully.  He’d have liked to more fully enjoy the sub.

The dwarf licked his cock clean with a moan.  “Thank you,” he rasped, his voice barely a croak.

“Thank _you_ ,” Nori said, petting over the dwarf's shoulders and back.  He nudged the heavy dildo and relished the sharp intake of breath.

Nori took the cup of water from the attendant and crouched down to hold it to the dwarf’s lips.  “Would you like me to bring you off?” he asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

A moment later, though, that was the last thing on his mind.  He’d seen the hood of course, but he hadn’t looked further, hadn’t looked at the man’s beard until just now, when he had to smooth back a long mustache that threatened to fall into the cup of water.

Mahal above, he would recognize that mustache and goatee anywhere.  It was Bofur.

 


	2. Honeypot Trap

            “Yes,” the dwarf whispered, just as Nori gasped, “Bofur?” A moment later, Nori could have kicked himself, for Bofur stiffened and his mouth dropped open in horror.

            “N-Nori?” Bofur’s voice was anguished.

            Bofur still wore the hood, and Nori couldn’t expose him here; he knew the value of anonymity. Bofur was a favorite of the King, and had a lot to lose if this came out.

            “Ered Luin,” Bofur said. “Ered Luin, Ered Luin, _Ered Luin._ ”

            What? But then Nori understood, as the attendant pushed him out of the way. She took a knife to the rope binding Bofur’s wrists and swiftly covered him with a white cloak.

            “Step back, sir,” she snapped at Nori when he didn’t get out of the way. “He’s given his signal.”

            “But I – ”

            Bofur stood, pulling the robe around himself. Nori saw how he hunched in on himself, misery written in every line of his body even if Nori couldn’t see his face behind the hood. His heart sank.

            “Bofur, wait!” he said, when the attendant guided the dwarf toward a closed door, presumably to collect himself.

            Bofur’s shoulders just hunched farther, and Nori cursed. He shouldn’t be using Bofur’s name, not here, not out in the open. Bofur followed the attendant, a strange hitch to his step. Nori realized that the heavy iron dildo was still inside.

            _Mahal_ , the thought of it shouldn’t be so hot.

            Nori followed them to the door, only to find it barred by the attendant, who put a hand on her sword. “You forget yourself, _sir_ ,” she snarled.

            She was just doing her job, Nori told himself when his temper flared. He knew half a dozen ways to disarm her, but Bofur had given his signal. No doubt he wanted to be alone.

            Well, fuck that. Nori was not going to let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers.

            He’d made a mental map of the layout of the mansion; how could he not, with his entire life until recently spent on the shadier side of the law? The door led to a servants’ passageway, no doubt. He’d just have to find another door that led to the same passageway.

            It took only five minutes, but by the time he found Bofur again, the attendant was helping him into a carriage outside.

            Nori waited until she’d turned away before flagging down the carriage and bribing the driver with a thick gold coin. He climbed into the carriage with a smile, and it began to move.

            Inside, Bofur was sprawled on one of the seats, looking very pale. He’d put on trousers and shirt. He looked wrung out. Nori wondered how many dwarves he’d serviced that night.

            Bofur’s eyes flew open when Nori took a seat next to him.

            “You – how – ” Then he closed his eyes and a look of grief settled over the normally-cheerful face.

            Now that he was here, Nori found he wasn’t sure what to say. “I couldn’t just leave things like that,” he tried.

            Bofur buried his face in his hands and groaned. “So you decided to humiliate me more?”

            “Hey.” Nori reached out to tug Bofur’s hand away from his face. “I was there too, you know. You’re not the only one with a secret.”

            Bofur stared at him for a long moment, and Nori could see that he was putting two and two together. But then he shook his head. “It’s different. For you, it would just be a scandal if it came out. But if someone knew I sub… I’d lose my place at Court. I’d lose my mines.”

            It was probably true, Nori reflected. People thought that subs were weak.

            “Why’d you risk it, then?” he asked, trying to keep his voice gentle. “You’ve got plenty of dwarves who’d fall into bed with you in a minute.” Nori himself had often been tempted by Bofur’s flirtations.

            Bofur wouldn’t meet his eyes. The carriage rocked back and forth in the silence that ensued.

            “I think you must be like me,” Nori said at last. “You need it, don’t you? Nothing else will scratch that itch.”

            Bofur’s face crumpled. “I don’t need it _much_ ,” he said, his voice cracking just a little. “Once a year will do it, but it’s been two and it just hurt _so bad_. I haven’t been able concentrate on anything for weeks, and I kept trying to talk myself out of it.”

            “Bofur, I’m not going to tell anyone.” Surely Bofur knew that?

            Bofur shook his head. “You know, though,” he said quietly. “That’s worse.”

            “Why is it worse?”

            Bofur snorted. “Tell me that we can ever go back to just being friends, now that you know.”

            Nori thought of their usual easy flirtation, so simple back when both of them knew it would never go anywhere. No, he didn’t see them getting that back.

            “Maybe we could help each other out,” he said instead. Because that would be perfect, wouldn’t it? Both he and Bofur needed each other; this shared secret didn’t have to bring them down.

            Bofur didn’t jump at this idea, though; in fact, he hunched even further in on himself. “I don’t fuck my friends,” he said.

            The carriage went around a bend then, and Nori had to brace himself. He heard Bofur hiss, and looked more closely at the other dwarf. Bofur was still pale, and there was sweat beading his forehead.

            “You’ve still got that damn thing inside you, don’t you?” he realized. “Durin’s balls, Bofur, that’s got to hurt.”

            Bofur nodded, mouth tight.

            “Your insides are all bruised after getting fucked with it for hours…” Nori continued, very much aware that his cock was perking up again in his trousers at the thought. “It’s pure torture.”

            Bofur closed his eyes. “Has to last me a few years,” he rasped. “Can’t chance it again until I get desperate.”

            A slow burn settled into Nori’s balls. Bofur got off on being taken to the limits of his endurance, it seemed.

            “We could take care of each other, and you wouldn’t need to get so desperate –except when you wanted to.”

            Bofur’s eyes met his. Their gaze held as Bofur examined Nori’s face for any clue that he was bluffing.

            “You want to…” Bofur sounded endearingly surprised.

            “Yes. Always have,” Nori said. “But I didn’t think you’d like the sort of things I’d want to do to you.”

            He could see that Bofur wasn’t unaffected by the idea. The dwarf’s eyes went a little unfocussed and his breath came a little shorter. But he said, “I don’t know that I _would_ like the sort of things you’d want to do to me.”

            The tension in the air grew suddenly sharper. “What are your rules?” Nori asked, very softly. His cock was almost fully hard now.

            Bofur stared at him, mouth still half open in surprise. But finally he said, “I get to come at least once every time we play.”

            Nori usually took that one as a given; apparently Bofur didn’t. Nori wondered who had taught him that such a rule was necessary. “I like to tease,” he said, “but I won’t leave you hanging at the end of the night.”

            Bofur bit his lip. “You don’t share me without my advance permission,” he said, his eyes a little wild.

            _Mahal_. Nori didn’t usually think of himself as conventional, but he’d seldom shared his partners, and he’d certainly always consulted them first.

            “I can accept that.”

            “No rape play.”

            “Not even with safewords?”

            “ _No rape play_ ,” Bofur repeated. There was an edge of something in his voice that told Nori that it would be a bad idea to push it.

            “All right,” he said, with no little regret. Consent play was one of his favorite things. Still, he could trade a lot to have that wonderful mouth back on his cock.

            Silence settled over both of them. The carriage settled into a monotonous rocking. Remembering the dildo, Nori glanced at Bofur’s crotch. There was an unmistakable bulge there.

            “Anything else?” Nori asked at last.

            Bofur bit his lip, his eyes troubled. Nori waited.

            “I won’t be collared,” Bofur said at last.

            “What?” Nori didn’t think he could be hearing correctly.

            “I won’t be collared,” Bofur repeated. His normally-laughing face was dead serious for once. “I’ve done that, and it was a disaster. I won’t give anyone that sort of power again.”

            Nori’s eyebrows went up. He was aware that he was feeling very offended. Collaring went without saying. Who had ever heard of a sub refusing to be collared? It was the symbol of the entire contract. Bofur was refusing a formal contract.

            Did Bofur not want him?

            There was still a bulge in the front of Bofur’s trousers. No, Nori wasn’t the only person who wanted this.

            Nori reached out and settled his large hand over that bulge, squeezing gently. He felt Bofur’s cock firm and watched Bofur’s eyelids flutter closed.

            “You’re hurting so badly with that monster in you,” he murmured, letting his hand explore lower, towards Bofur’s balls. “You haven’t come all night. You won’t be able to sit in the morning; I’m amazed you can sit now.”

            Bofur moaned a little and shifted to press the cloth-covered cock against Nori’s fingers, but a moment later he opened his eyes and glared at Nori. “I won’t be collared,” he hissed, and whimpered when Nori unbuttoned his fly and slid his hand inside.

            “That’s going to be a problem,” Nori said. “You’re not a sub if you’re not collared.”

            He caressed Bofur for several more minutes, drawing more than a few curses and moans from him. When he stopped, though, Bofur shook his head, looking up at him through a haze of lust, his voice firm. “It’s not negotiable. I won’t be collared.” He shifted his hips, trying to get more friction against Nori’s hand – and froze, remembering too late the torture tool inside of him. His lips parted in an involuntary whine. Nori almost came just at the look of anguished pleasure-pain on his face.

            Nori knew then that he couldn’t let this chance slip away. They would negotiate more later if need be. Bofur would be his sub eventually, if he wasn’t now.

            “I won’t collar you for now, then,” he murmured, jacking Bofur’s cock very slowly. “But if we’re to make this contract, I do require that in one year, you will have to take a collar, or we’ll stop. I want a sub, not a plaything. Can you agree to that?” Surely a year would be long enough for Nori to excise whatever fear it was that was holding Bofur back from true submission.

            Bofur whimpered. His eyes were unfocused with pleasure, and Nori was pretty sure he could get him to say anything at all so long as he kept up the slow torture. But that wouldn’t be fair. Nori wanted Bofur to give in without reservations.

            “Come here,” he ordered, opening his arms. He’d give Bofur this one free; no one could say that Nori didn’t know how to set a honeypot trap.

            With some difficulty, Bofur maneuvered across the small space, trying not to let the iron dildo shift too much inside him. With calculated cruelty, Nori reached out and hauled the dwarf into his lap ungently. Bofur cried out in pain as the pike inside him stabbed deeply at his already bruised insides. Nori’s hand had already found the dwarf’s cock again, and he felt satisfaction uncurl inside him to feel it spasm and grow impossibly hard. Bofur was just at the edge.

            By Durin, Bofur was _perfect_. If he could accept this kind of pain, then Nori would be able to indulge those instincts that he often had to keep moderated, even when he had a contracted sub.

            Bofur moaned as Nori rocked him gently, shifting the tool inside him and fucking him vicariously. “Mahal, you’re beautiful,” Nori whispered, awed. Bofur wasn’t even undressed – they hadn’t even _kissed –_

            “Come for me, pet,” he ordered, his hand tightening around Bofur’s cloth-covered cock as he continued to rock him. “Let me see your face.”

            Bofur went rigid and he whined at the pleasure-pain. Nori felt his own balls draw up, almost ready to spill, as he milked Bofur through his orgasm, drawing it out until Bofur was writhing away from his touch and whimpering at what the writhing did to the poker inside of him.

            “Perfect,” Nori praised. “Beautiful. Exquisite.” He took pity on Bofur and ceased, instead dropping kisses on the upturned face. He kissed away the tears of pain that had leaked down Bofur’s cheeks. “Such a good boy. Let’s get that thing out of you, hm?”

            Bofur’s eyes were hazy with stunned pleasure, but Nori noted with satisfaction that he blushed crimson at the suggestion. Yes, it would be a humiliating process, and Bofur had just made a mess of his pants as well. Nori grinned. It would be delicious to see Bofur struggle with his self-consciousness. He was glad he hadn’t let himself come. He was going to enjoy drawing this out.

            The carriage jolted to a halt just then; they had reached their destination. Bofur’s eyes went wide and slightly panicky. Nori’s grin became shark-like. “Inside with you, then,” he purred. To see Bofur climb out of the carriage, walk up to his house, with that dildo still inside him… He’d be jerking off to that thought for weeks to come.

            Bofur whimpered.

            “Sooner we’re inside, the sooner we can have it out of you,” Nori said, but he knew that his eyes gave away just how much he was enjoying the thought of leaving it in.

            The coachman opened the door of the carriage. Cool night air drifted in, feeling perfect against Nori’s heated face.

            Bofur’s eyes were pleading. “Nori… I don’t think I _can_ ,” he whispered. He looked desperate.

            Nori leaned forward and took Bofur’s face between his hands. Leaning in, he kissed Bofur gently.

            He’d often fantasized about kissing Bofur; the dwarf’s mouth was made for kissing. Nobody could deny the appeal of those lips.

            The kiss deepened, tentative tongues and Bofur’s arms coming around his neck. Nori lost himself in the slide of mouth against mouth for a few minutes.

            When he pulled back, Bofur made a small noise of protest. Nori smiled appreciatively to see how Bofur’s eyes had again gone unfocussed with pleasure. He liked being able to read Bofur so completely.

            “Inside,” he said, “and I’ll kiss you again.” The mix of trepidation and resignation on Bofur’s face again set off a sexual thrill of satisfaction.

            He had to help Bofur climb out of the carriage. The cry of pure pain his friend let out made him worry a little that he’d pushed things too far, and Bofur was having trouble walking, his legs trembling with exhaustion. The cab driver came to their aid unexpectedly, and between the two of them they got Bofur up the steps. Nori paid the man handsomely and pushed Bofur into the closest sitting room.

            “Face down over the table, and I’ll take it out,” he ordered crisply.

            The back of Bofur’s neck went bright red again, but he complied.

            Nori was pretty sure that Bofur had reached his limit, so he was as gentle as he could be when he peeled Bofur’s trousers down. He cleaned up the mess he’d made of the front of his pants, ignoring the way Bofur’s breathing went shallow and stuttering when he touched the still-oversensitized cock. Then he turned his attention to the iron dildo.

            “When was it last greased?” he asked. Lubrication never lasted long, and Bofur had been fucked with this for hours; the attendant must have had to renew the slick several times.

            “An hour ago?” Bofur’s face was scrunched up in pain.

            “It’s going to hurt coming out.”

            “Already hurts,” Bofur gasped.

            “Do you want me to find some oil to ease the passage, or just take it out?”

            Bofur whimpered. “Out _now_ ,” he pleaded. “ _Please_ , Nori.”

            Oh, the things the word _please_ did to Nori’s cock…

            Without adequate lubrication, it was difficult to work the enormous heavy rod out of Bofur’s body. Bofur’s back spasmed at the pain several times, which only made it worse. His body seemed to want to keep the torture instrument in. Inch by painful inch, trying to minimize the pain as much as he could, Nori coaxed it out. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the last, brutal knob slipped free of Bofur’s body.

            Nori was again astonished that anyone could have stood something so huge and heavy for so long. Bofur certainly had fortitude. That would be an asset in their play.

            Bofur was panting, still bent over the table as he had been at the Crossed Daggers party, tears of pain and relief rolling slowly down his cheeks. He looked debauched in the best way. Nori admired the rear view.

            Suddenly, he noticed something, and thrill of electric excitement ran through every molecule of his body.

            Bofur’s cock was half-hard.

            Nori’s own went diamond-hard at the realization. Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the humiliation – but Bofur had enjoyed that as much as he had hated it.

            When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “I’ve got a salve with me,” he rasped. “Soothing herbs and oils. It’ll hurt to administer, but you’ll feel miles better in the morning.”

            Flushing, Bofur nodded. Nori noticed that his knuckles were white where he gripped the table.

            Nori scooped a generous amount of the salve onto his fingers, waiting for the heat of his hand to melt it a bit. Then, slowly but inexorably, he slid three fingers inside of Bofur.

            He watched the muscles in Bofur’s lower back tighten. “Breathe,” he commanded, and Bofur gasped for breath. Slowly, Bofur made a conscious effort to relax.

            Nori spread the salve as deeply as he could reach, knowing that unless he took the plunge and slid his entire hand in – Bofur was loose enough, after having that monster in him – it would never get deep enough to truly help with the internal bruising. But he applied it more several times, enjoying the silky slickness of his fingers inside of Bofur. He was careful not to put any direct pressure on the dwarf’s prostate, but he could feel Bofur stifle a flinch each time he rubbed past it.

            With his free hand, he reached down. Bofur’s cock was still not completely hard, but it was rapidly approaching it.

            He withdrew both hands, and crouched next to Bofur so that he could see his face.

            “I’m going to give you a choice,” he told the speechless dwarf. “It’s the same choice you gave me earlier. You can suck me off again with that perfect mouth of yours. Or you can let me fuck you, for real this time, the way you wanted people to back at Crossed Daggers.”

            Bofur gaped at him.

            Nori caressed Bofur’s buttocks. “You’d have loved to be used from all sides, wouldn’t you?” he coaxed.

            Bofur’s eyes were desperate. “I…”

            “But they were strangers. It’s fine if you don’t want to give up control to strangers. To me, though… You’ll have to give me that control. Not tonight, not if it’s too much. But I _will_ demand that sort of control from you in the future. Do you understand?”

            Dazed, Bofur nodded.

            “Now tell me. Do you want me to fuck your mouth or your arse?”

            Nori watched Bofur’s internal struggle with relish. Yes, Bofur did have the instincts of a good sub; he wanted to please his dom by giving Nori what he obviously wanted. But he was also self-aware enough to know his own limits. Nori was hoping that Bofur’s limits had been stretched but not quite reached today.

            “ _Fuck me,_ ” Bofur gasped, his eyes a little wild. He looked almost terrified of his decision.

            “Mouth or arse?” Nori said, though he knew that Bofur meant the latter. He enjoyed making Bofur say it.

            “Arse! Oh, _please_ , Master…”

            That gave Nori pause. If Bofur refused a collar, Nori was not his master. Still, he’d sort that out later.

            “Such a good boy,” he murmured. He spread salve over his cock, took his position behind Bofur, and with one thrust pushed inside.

            Bofur screamed.

            Nori held himself very still, laying a comforting hand on Bofur’s back, waiting for either a safeword or a request to withdraw. But amazingly, he watched as Bofur made a visible effort to calm himself down, steady his breathing. It was a good opportunity for Nori, who had almost come at the scream, to calm himself down as well.

            He knew he wouldn’t last long, not when he was finally getting a chance to inflict the sort of pain he loved – the kind that was both agony and ecstasy for the receiver. Bofur’s inner passage was battered and bruised, and likely very little of this other than the submission was pleasurable to him, but Bofur had _asked_ for it and hadn’t backed out, and Nori didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on by anything in his life.

            “ _Please_ ,” Bofur begged again, wriggling his arse a little and then gasping and freezing at the pain that resulted.

            Nori’s hand found Bofur’s cock again, and was relieved that it was fully hard. _Perfect. Bofur was perfect._

            “Don’t you _dare_ come without my permission,” he snarled, wanting the full submission that Bofur was denying him.

            “ _Fuck me_ ,” Bofur begged.

            At that, Nori let go completely. Almost without knowing what he was doing, he was slamming into Bofur, fucking him more roughly than anyone deserved, let alone someone all bruised up inside. He loved that Bofur was giving him this, loved the muffled sobs and wails he could hear, loved that every time he reach for Bofur’s cock to make sure, Bofur was still hard and still enjoying this…

            He couldn’t last. He tried, but he just couldn’t, not with this kind of perfection. He came harder than he ever remembered coming before, pouring into Bofur’s willing body as if there were no tomorrow.

            He lay on top of Bofur for a while, stunned. He’d never felt anything that good before. Bofur was a natural born submissive; he just needed some reassurance before he’d trust Nori.

            He roused himself when he heard Bofur give a small moan of distress, quickly stifled. Oh, Bofur was being so _good._ He hadn’t come, and he was trying to wait on his dom even though he was in an immense amount of pain.

            Nori pushed himself up and pulled out slowly, noting how Bofur flinched at each movement. Now that the beast in him had been fed, witnessing the pain didn’t push Nori’s buttons the way it had before; instead, he wanted to reward Bofur for being so brave and trusting.

            “Come here, pet,” he murmured, helping Bofur stand. Internal bruising and stiff legs made Bofur unsteady on his feet. Murmuring gentle praise, Nori guided the dwarf over to the sofa and helped him sit. Then he knelt between Bofur’s legs.

            Nori did not much like giving head, but Bofur deserved a reward for tonight. Nori would give him a special treat.

            He took his time, kissing the leaking cock all over and nuzzling at Bofur’s heavy balls. No piercings, which surprised him – subs were often pierced and decorated with gemstones.

            No matter. Nori opened his mouth and enveloped the head of Bofur’s cock, his tongue probing the slit. Bofur let out a shocked cry and his hips moved upward involuntarily – but he caught himself before he had thrust more than an inch into Nori’s mouth.

            “Sorry, sorry,” he begged. “I’m sorry, Master.”

            Nori removed his mouth from the cock and watched Bofur’s face crumple. Yes, someone had trained Bofur very strictly. Had his last dom left him wanting as a punishment for such mistakes?

            “I am not your Master,” he said instead, and Bofur’s eyes widened in panic. Nori felt some satisfaction at that; he had hooked Bofur better than he’d expected. “You may not call me Master for as long as you continue to deny me your collaring. Do you understand?”

            Bofur’s face was a marvel to watch, so expressive that Nori could read every thought. Hurt, then regret, and finally resignation flitted across Bofur’s face. Nori was almost tempted to give in; he was feeling very magnanimous towards Bofur now that he’d come. But it wouldn’t do to start off without discipline. “Do you understand?” he repeated, letting steel leak into his voice.

            “Y-yes, Mas – ” Bofur froze, looking heartbroken. “Yes… sir?” His cock had largely deflated between them.

            “ ‘Sir’ will do,” Nori said, and bent his head to revive it.

He didn’t let Bofur come in his mouth – it wouldn’t do to teach him bad habits – but he could feel Bofur’s surprise when, ten minutes later, Nori pulled off and commanded, “Come for me, pet.” He was pleased to see Bofur fountain immediately; coming on command often took ages to train in, and lots of punishment. Nori would have enjoyed the punishment, but he didn’t want to have to punish Bofur tonight.

            He settled on the couch and pulled Bofur into his arms, crooning sweet nothings to the exhausted dwarf. Bofur wore a look of stunned pleasure, and for the first time in their acquaintance he had lost the undercurrent of restless energy that Nori had grown used to over the years.

            “Where’s your bedroom?” he asked when he saw that Bofur was about ready to drift off.

            “Upstairs,” Bofur mumbled, snuggling in against Nori’s chest.

            “Up with you, pet. It’s past your bedtime.”

            Bofur yawned and nestled closer. “Sleep here?” he said, sounding almost childlike.

            Nori smiled. Bofur was impossibly cute like this. “Get up, or I’ll be forced to sling you over my shoulder and carry you.”

            Bofur giggled a little, but let Nori pull him to feet. Bofur leaned on him heavily as they made their way upstairs, but Nori didn’t mind.

            He pulled back the covers of the bed and helped Bofur in, noting the look of pain that crossed his face when his backside hit the mattress. That would bear keeping an eye on. Nori didn’t think Bofur had hurt himself, and there was no blood, but he’d make sure in the morning.

            Nori closed the curtains and came around the other side of the bed. He climbed in, pulling off his shirt.

            Bofur blinked at him sleepily. “You’re staying?”

            It hadn’t occurred to him that he wouldn’t be welcome to stay. Bofur was usually a generous soul; he’d offered Nori a bed more than once when they’d had too much to drink.

            Or was it that Bofur wasn’t used to a dom wanting to stay?

            “Yes,” he said gruffly, because he damn well liked holding someone in his arms as he slept, and it was a dom’s prerequisite to set the ground rules. “Got to make sure you’re all right in the morning.” Ungently, he yanked Bofur closer and put his arms around him. “Go to sleep.”

            Bofur didn’t look put out; instead, a sleepy look of contentment passed over his face. “Good night, sir,” he mumbled, and drifted off in Nori’s arms.

            In the darkness, Nori smiled hugely. The honeypot trap had been set and sprung. Now it only remained for Bofur to realize and accept that he’d been snared.


End file.
